geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zara's Revenge
Have you heard of Zara Gets Grounded Series louielouie95 made? It was a video about Zara getting in trouble and her parents and her sisters ground her. Well, there was a lost episode that wasn't supposed to be released, but accidentally was. All of the GoAnimate Users that have seen this, were scared for life. I'm going to tell you all about it. It all started with me searching up a GoAnimate video on Google, then at the bottom of the 12th page, there was a Mediafire link that says "Zara's Revenge.zip". I clicked on the link and it lasted a short amount of time. After that, there was a txt file named "readme.txt". I clicked on it and then it read: "This is an unreleased episode of Zara Gets Grounded called "Zara's Revenge". This was made in October 23, 2014. Warning: the following video you're about to see is creepy, freaky, and horrifying. It actually aired in some countries. Do not watch if you're easily scared". I thought it was just a morbid joke. But I was still curious. I closed the txt file, and there was already a movie file called "Zara'sRevenge.avi". I clicked on the movie file and it played. It started off with Zara in her room angry and she said "I always hate it when I get grounded, I will kill my parents once and for all." I thought that was rather weird, but I kept watching it, hoping it was just my imagination. Zara runs out of her room, and then she gets the gun out of the other room. After that, Zara runs into the living room, and Zara's mom asked "Zara, what are you doing?" Zara then yelled in a demonic voice angrily, "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard that! Zara then killed her mom with a gun, and blood was splattering onto the screen, and it looked real! I wanted to turn it off, but I couldn't, the video kept going. It was then that Zack came in and saw what had happened. Then, Zack started to scream, the scream sounded like it was taken from a real person shrieking! Zara then said "SHUT UP YOU SCREAMER!" And then Zara kills Zack, this time with a knife. At this point, Zara had already been pissed, and suddenly, the scene cut to black for 20 seconds, and then I heard what sounded like the screaming from suicidemouse.avi. After that, the scene shows Zara's Parents, Zack, Erika and Annabelle laying on the floor dead, blood was pooling around their bodies, then Zara says to the viewer, "I will find you and kill you!" And then the narrator said "And so, Zara killed her Parents and her siblings, the series is over. Farewell, thanks for watching the Zara Gets Grounded Series." And then the GoAnimate Logo popped up like usual at the end. After watching it, I closed the video file and I deleted the video. At this point, the video had already freaked me out. That's when I heard a voice behind me said, "You're mine now Noah." How did the voice know my name!? I then turned around a looked at the blood covered Zara slowly moving towards me. Then Zara just stopped. Then I heard a slow Logo Sting noise. Suddenly the words "You're Next" popped up on the screen, and on the walls. I couldn't run because I was so scared, and then the GoAnimate Logo slowly rose above the screen. Suddenly I heard the Acid Jazz Music playing in the hallway. I looked behind my computer and there was a note to it, it read: "Don't Run." I was like "Oh God. Was that a nightmare or what!?" I was back on the computer, this time, Zara was eyeless, and she was walking around the background, and she stopped in front of, herself. Zara was facing herself!? The computer opened up the video on it's own some seconds later. It was the forest panning to the right background, there was no sound, but this time, Eyeless Zara was walking through the forest, passing through the trees. There was no reaction in my computer mouse this time. Category:Lost Episodes Category:GoAnimate Category:Blood and Gore Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Homicide Category:Killing spree Category:".avi" files Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Cursed Category:Shock Ending